The Ultimate Trance
by Skye-Excalibur
Summary: This is a sequel to the ending of Final Fantasy IX. Rescuing Kuja from the roots of the Iifa Tree, Zidane and Mikoto decided to conceal the fact he survived. During Zidane's absence, havoc begins to arise within the councils of Alexandria.
1. Chapter 0: Vitality

**A/N: **Aaanddd~ This is my sequel for Final Fantasy IX. The story is pinpointing on Mikoto - the younger 'sister' of Zidane. I..don't have much to say. R&R please! C:

* * *

**Final Fantasy IX (Sequel-Doujinshi)**

_The Ultimate Trance_

"Is he going to be okay?"

"It depends on his vitality, Zidane," the younger genome answered, turning her head slightly to look at the anxious genome pacing around the room. "Calm down, you're giving me a headache."

He stopped walking and sat on the floor, crossing his arms looking displeased.

"It's been one freaking week and he's not moving! Please tell me he's going to live!"

"He is, Zidane... He is going to live. Calm down," she assured him as she got up from the edge of the bed and advance towards him. She bent down slightly and patted him on the shoulder. "Do me a favour and go get some fresh air, Zidane."

"I'm perfectly fine, Mi."

"Go. _Now_," She ordered in a compelling tone.

The blonde young man shot her a repulsive glare before getting on his feet and stormed out the room.

Mikoto smiled faintly back as Zidane left them alone. She clearly did not want him to worry. Turning her attention back to the man resting on the bed, she let out a weak exclamation.

"Kuja... You're stronger than that. I know it."

Mikoto brushed her fingers lightly on his forehead, tucking his fringe to the side of his face.

Suddenly, he twitched a brow, startling the young mage.

"K-Kuja? Are you awake?"

"unghhh..." He moaned as he opened his eyes slowly. "Wha...what...?" His eyes adjusted to the light and slowly and a person came into vision.

"How are you feeling, Kuja? Are you alright?"

"I'm...miraculously... _alive_?" He choked.

"Not as miraculous when Zidane shielded you from all the roots of the Iifa Tree,"she snorted. "How are you feeling?"

Kuja chuckled weakly, "so I'm supposed to thank him now? He should have left me dead."

"You know Zidane well, Kuja. He came all the way back for you. It isn't him to leave someone behind, not even his enemy."

Kuja kept silent. He kicked the sheets of the bed and struggled to sit up. The young genome helped him, holding his arm tight as the injured genome shifted his rump up.

"I'm going to die anyway, Mikoto... You know better than that," he said softly as he winced in pain.

"Wrong, Kuja. Not exactly."

"What?"

"You are going to die like anyone else here on Gaia... Because you are mortal. That is what Master Garland meant when he said he placed a limit on your life, Kuja," she answered as she sat down beside him.

"Are you saying Zidane is immortal? Hah. That foolish old man."

Mikoto snickered, turning away from the injured genome. "You're the fool, Kuja."

"I beg your pardon, Mikoto?"

"Zidane is not immortal, but he will surely live longer than you, that is all I can say."

"I'm going to apologize, Mikoto but that statement you clarified was simply improbable. Or -you're not making any logical sense."

She stared deep into his eyes, as if she was looking for a sign.

Kuja, likewise, stared back. And soon, their eyes were locking one another.

As Mikoto was about to speak, someone else broke their trance.

"KUJA! You're awake!"

It was Zidane.

Mikoto got up and invited Zidane to take her place.

"Man! I'm so glad!"

Kuja flushed. "Z...Zidane..." He muttered his name softly, looking away in embarrassment.

"I'll leave you two alone," the young genome told as she exited the room.

"I'm sorry...for everything, Zidane. You shouldn't have come back for me."

The blonde laughed and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, "nay! I won't leave you behind. You saved all of us, Kuja. You deserve a second chance to live."

"You're a fool, Zidane... Aren't you afraid if I ever tried to kill you again?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow looking unimpressed.

"Then let me ask you, Kuja," Zidane began as he placed a hand on top of his. "Why would you kill me _again_?"

Kuja turned away and retracted his hand back and slid them under the sheets. "I don't need to answer you that…. Circumstances, perhaps. I might go on a rage and start my madness over again, you may never know."

Zidane snorted in amusement, "yeah, tell me about it, Kuja."

"Even if you were to accept me as an ally, Zidane…" he paused, turning to stare at him and darted his eyes away quickly. "No one else will…"

"They will, Kuja. Trust me!" He assured as he pounded his chest lightly with his fist.

"You're being too optimistic, Zidane."

"That's how we all are supposed to be!"

"It isn't good."

"Tell me how bad it will get then."

"ZIDANE!"

Both of them stopped. Kuja's face was hard with his lips pursed into a hard line. Zidane on the other hand stared back, grimacing as he crossed his arms.

"I saved you. You're alive. You're going to live here in Gaia like everyone else. That is all."

Zidane stood up and left the room swiftly, slamming the door behind him.

"I was wrong when I said that you were optimistic. You just force people to agree to your thoughts, Zidane. But... thank you for believing in me."

...

The skies grew dark as the Sun sank down into the horizon, painting the clouds copper. Light from the rays of the Sun faded away and slowly covered the room in darkness.

Kuja was still sitting up on his bed, staring blankly at nothing. However, thoughts were rummaging his mind. There were many questions he would ask himself over and over again, and still yield no answer. He shouldn't have stayed alive. He was supposed to _die_.

The door of his room creaked open, distracting his pointless thoughts as his eyes followed to the source of distraction.

"You're not asleep yet?"

Mikoto.

"No," he answered bluntly. "Please do come in…"

Mikoto stepped inside the room and shut the door gently behind her. She approached the injured genome and sat beside him.

"Are you okay now?"

"I am doing alright. Thank you for your concern."

"I'm sorry that you cannot help but feel guilty for still being alive, Kuja. But, if this is what fate decides, then let alone fate make a path for your future," she said with a smile.

"Is that what you came here to talk about, Mikoto?"

The young genome turned away to bore her eyes into something else.

"Perhaps…"

"What is it do you want to ask, Mikoto."

"Tell me what is in your mind now, Kuja. Your plans, your thoughts… What will you do now?"

"Is that a question out of curiosity, Mikoto?"

Mikoto smiled faintly back, "and your thoughts on that?"

"Unlikely," he answered with a grin.

The young genome didn't answer. She crossed her legs and placed both hands on top of her lap, waiting for Kuja to continue-like a young child waiting for a story to be told.

"I've actually decided nothing, Mikoto. For once, I cannot think of a solution to my current situation," he sighed.

"What came to your mind first...When you knew you heard from Master Garland-that you were a defect and you have a limit on your life, Kuja."

"Are you trying to remind me about how a fool I was? Is the question supposed to be... Sarcastic?"

"No. It's a solemn question, Kuja. Please do answer."

"I repudiate the fact that I was a failure to _him_... So the first and only thing that came to mind, was to destroy everything along with me."

Mikoto's eyes soften as she gazed at the man before her. "Destroy everything?"

"I thought it was inequitable for everyone else to live when I have to die... I couldn't accept the fact that-"

"You were given a limit on your life, is that it?" She interjected.

Kuja nodded slowly in reply.

"Nothing lasts _forever_, Kuja... Remember that."

"My stupidity does not reach a level as low as _that_, Mikoto," Kuja scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"So does hatred."

He flinched. What was she trying to imply to him?

"If you don't ever give yourself another chance... No one else will. No one will acknowledge your apology and repentance... If you don't first learn to forgive yourself."

Who was this girl before him? Why was she speaking like someone far more wiser and far more experienced in life than him?

"Mikoto, you-"

"Then, will you forgive yourself and give yourself a second chance at living?" She asked as she extended a hand out to him.

Kuja stared blankly at the genome before him. No, he did not understand what was going on right before his eyes. Why was she able to speak that way? More importantly-_how._

He took her hand slowly and pulled it in and he kissed her at the back of her hand politely.

"I will."

* * *

_A/N: I've written this a few months ago. But i didn't publish it then because I was waiting for the betareader to reply me (apparently no one was interested in betareading it =w=) _


	2. Chapter 1: Emotions

**Chapter 1:**

Outside the courtyards of the Alexandrian Castle, lush greeneries were overwhelming the area. One would saunter this area to breath in the refreshing scents of the exquisite blooming lilies and enjoy the splendour of the greens.

A young lady was taking a promenade through the courtyards. Her footsteps were light and graceful. Somehow, from her troubled eyes it could be told that she clearly wasn't here to enjoy the scenery. Unceasing thoughts were rushing through her mind. She had countless sleepless nights, even sleeping weed could not aid Sandman to bring her a dream.

"Your Majesty!"

The young lady stopped and turned around. "What is it, Captain Steiner?"

A man dressed in armour was advancing fast towards her. The clanking of the metal armor hitting against each other echoed.

"The noblemen from Treno are requesting your attendance at the Conference Hall, your Majesty," he informed as he saluted the queen.

The young lady turned away, averting her eyes away from the man's gaze. She flinged her raven-black hair that was cascading on her shoulders in a far more dramatic way. "Tell them I will see no one."

"B...But your Majesty-"

She walked off, increasing the speed of her footsteps as she left the man standing alone at the gravel path. Soon, she heard the clanking of his armor; he was catching up to her.

"Please, your Majesty! Please stop this insanity of secluding yourself from everyone!" He cried out to her.

"I am not secluding myself, Steiner..." she stopped walking and spun around. "I will not see any nobleman or scholar who is going to force me into changing the monarchy of Alexandria into oligarchy!"

"Your Majesty, please listen-"

"This is an order, Captain Steiner, return to your post," she ordered sternly with piercing eyes.

Steiner cowered back in fear, nodding obediently back as he saluted once more.

"...Y-Yes, your Majesty."

...

_"You shall remember your purpose of having a soul. When the time is right, you will be sent to Gaia in their stead. The future of Terra lies in you..."_

She remembered her master's words well. The day she was born in Bran Bal-the Souless Village, she was given something the rest of the genomes in the village did not have-a soul. She was granted the ability to unlock the chest of emotions. The ability her master wanted her to possess-Trance.

"What is on your mind?"

The young genome cringed in surprise, turning around instantly to see who it was.

"Do you not... make a sound when you walk, Kuja?" She scowled as she placed her hand on her beating heart.

Kuja snickered as he glided across the room. He sat down next to her, folding his legs underneath.

"Where's Zidane?"

"Worried about that brother of yours?" he mocked.

"We are not siblings, for the last time..." she grimaced as she pressed her lips into a hard line.

He nodded slowly in reply. Kuja crossed his arms and let out a sigh."He's out at the veranda if you need him."

"How are you feeling now, Kuja?"

The mage chuckled as he politely covered his mouth with a hand. His crystal blue eyes glisten under the reflection of the moon.

"You are such a worry wart, aren't you?" Putting a hand on her shoulder, he smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Mikoto dismissed the hand on her shoulder as she looked away, up into the dark sky.

"Well... You are not going to answer my question?"

She took a quick glimpse at the elder genome beside him from the corner of her eyes before shifting her attention back to the sky.

"Nothing particular is on my mind, Kuja," she lied.

"Emotionless you may sound, Mikoto, but you're not good at hiding things from me." Kuja rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his knees. "Let's start this over... What is on your mind, Mikoto?"

"Thoughts," she answered indifferently.

"And you're not going to elaborate on that?"

"Why are you being so stubborn, Kuja?" The younger genome scowled as she stood up immediately.

"Now now, Mikoto..." Kuja gestured a hand, directing her to sit. "I'm not here to make you angry. Sit down."

Mikoto crossed her arms and grimaced, looking displeased. Why would she have to comply with a fool who shows no respect in her privacy?

"That emotion burning in your mind right now-is annoyance," the mage explained as he made circles with a finger. "I wonder how the rest of the genomes would react, Mikoto... I really do wonder."

"Is that supposed to be a sarcarstic remark to the rest of the tribe, Kuja?" Mikoto snarled as she glared at the genome beside her.

Kuja laughed as he tilted his head up to gaze at the sky. "Actually, no, Mikoto. You know clearly they are vessles without souls, it is the fact you should accept." His blue eyes were dark as they studied at the younger genome from the corner. "Having thoughts of letting them experience emotions is futile-"

"SILENCE!"

They both stopped and an awkward silence lingered in the air. Kuja said nothing as he continued to gaze up into the sky.

"You have absolutely no right to judge the rest of the genomes, Kuja. You are a traitor to Master Garland. I betrayed him and went against my will to save you from the Iifa tree. That was far by the worse and unforgivable sin I have committed to Master Garland," she said grimly with her eyes hard at the mage.

"Excitative display of emotions, Mikoto! Just like what that foolish old man wanted!" he applauded with a light chuckle. In a split second, he stopped his applause and pursed his lips into a hard line. "But, he is dead now. Your performance was a waste of time."

"Preposterous," she spat icily back. "You are unworthy to even speak of him, Kuja."

"Unworthy to speak of the foolish old man who wanted to destroy a planet comprising thousands of lives just for a sake of a dying planet? Enlighten me, Mikoto." He scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

His words were like needles stabbing right into her heart. It twisted and burned.

The mage was not wrong about the man she deify so much she would undoubtedly give up her soul for him. He created her existence. He gave her the ability to understand more than the rest of the genomes. He was... like someone dear to her. He felt like her only family. He _was_ her only family.

Kuja realized the sudden change of expression on her face. Her eyes were hard as they bored the ground. They were dark as they stared into nothingness.

He said something he shouldn't had to the genome. _Wonderful_.

"Well, Mikoto... I had no intention to affront Garland or-"

"Stop." She cut him short before he could apologize. "Say no more, I beg of you."

The mage stood up instantly and took a step forward to the young genome. Almost instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him into a small embrace.

The young genome froze upon contact. Flinching a little before she lifted her head up slightly to take a glance at the mage, a quizzical look plastered her face. He felt-warm. His embrace was welcoming. She leaned in slowly to rest her head on his chest, and her tears fell unintentionally and uncontrollably.

_Master Garland meant the world to her._

...

"So we'll stick to the plan," Zidane said as he hopped down from the table. He turned his head slightly to face the elder genome and grinned. "I'll pay you a visit, Kuj. Don't worry!"

"Do me a favour, Zidane. Stop calling me _that_," the mage growled in protest.

The blonde snickered and nodded back indifferently to the mage. "Okay. I'll be in Lindblum for the time being," he paused and gestured a hand to the young genome sitting quietly on the edge of the bed. "You know where Mi will be. Are we all set to leave then?"

Mikoto nodded back as she stood up. "Guess so..."

"And our choice of transportation would be...?"

"Our choice of transportation is-Nothing. We walk," Zidane explained 'as-a-matter-of-factly'.

The mage grimaced as he folded his arms across his chest. "Are you demented, dear brother? You want _me_ to travel by foot? All the way back _**there**_?" Kuja snorted deprecatingly, crossing his legs in a feminine way as he eyed the blonde darkly. "That was a jest, Zidane. Correct?"

Zidane knit his brows and glared solemnly at the elder genome. "You don't expect me to carry you, don't you Kuj?"

The mage obviously did not like to travel by foot. The Silver Dragon was his favourite choice of transportation. Sitting in the nest of silver feathers as the wind caressed his cheek was like a holy bliss to him. Simply beatifical.

Of course, Kuja had to improvise his excuse. He could not tell them frankly he was acting like a princess. It was time he put his wits into use.

"I can't travel in this form of attire; people will be able to identify me easily."

Surprisingly, Mikoto nodded in agreement. "Kuja is right, Zidane. Such revealing attire is far more noticeable in this planet."

_Revealing attire_? That was an insult. Kuja loved what he was wearing. Just as he was about to retort back at the younger mage, he stopped himself in time. He would sacrifice his attire for the sake of walking. Yes he would. He clamped his mouth tight and turned to flutter his eyelashes innocently at his 'dear brother'.

Zidane flushed and snapped off the connection between their eyes as he turned away immediately.

Kuja made some clucking sounds as he pouted a little, putting a finger up to his chin as he tried to make eye contact with the blonde. "Oh dear... How am I suppose to travel in a dress like this?" He clapped his hands together, looking hopefully. "If only we had a transport to save ourselves from this desultory mess-"

"We'll get you some pants from that attire shop near the drug store," Zidane snapped. "Then we can be on our way. It's been three weeks. We've been sitting here like stupid hedgehog pies and I can't stand another minute being here with all these people chiming 'Rally-ho' in my ears."

His wits were rubbish in the end-crumpled and dumped into the wastepaper basket. _Ludicrously._

* * *

**A/N**: _I thought I added some humour to the story C: Quite an abrupt ending for the chapter. So sorry OTL _


End file.
